


I needed the shelter of someone's arms (And there you were)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 9: How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You [James Taylor]❀❀❀“Here,” Blaine says, holding out Kurt’s gift, neatly wrapped with a paper that shimmered gold in the light of the bedroom.Kurt looks at him with wide-eyes, hesitating a moment before reaching out to take the gift. He does so carefully, as though he’s afraid it might shatter in his hands.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I needed the shelter of someone's arms (And there you were)

“Here,” Blaine says, holding out Kurt’s gift, neatly wrapped with a paper that shimmered gold in the light of the bedroom.

Kurt looks at him with wide-eyes, hesitating a moment before reaching out to take the gift. He does so carefully, as though he’s afraid it might shatter in his hands.

It’s Kurt’s eighteenth birthday and Blaine’s been helping him prepare for his party for hours. It wouldn’t be big, or crazy — Kurt had reminded Blaine with a sharp look — but it would include the New Directions. And really, any party with both Britt and Puck was bound to be a wild one.

Nevertheless, Blaine had just nodded his assent and helped Kurt where he could. Now, they’re in Kurt’s room, a brief reprieve following getting dressed, and Blaine's chosen to seize the moment and present Kurt his gift now, before the inevitable rush of the party.

Sitting next to Kurt on his bed, Blaine leans back on his arms and watches Kurt unwrap the present.

It’s in a box, his gift, and Blaine knows Kurt’s seen it when his boyfriend turns to give him a questioning look.

Blaine just shrugs, smiling, and Kurt looks back down at the palm-sized box, opening it over his lap.

Blaine watches him carefully, noting the exact moment Kurt’s breath stutters in his chest and holding his breath while he awaits his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, whispery alongside an exhale.

Blaine sits up, leaning his weight against his and taking Kurt’s free hand in his, “Read the card.”

Kurt glances at him as though he’s trying to solve a puzzle with missing pieces but does as Blaine says, eyes flitting from side to side as he scans the lines.

He doesn’t need to read it aloud, Blaine has already memorized it.

Squeezing Kurt’s hand, Blaine waits with bated breath as Kurt processes, closing his eyes. 

When he opens them he’s looking at Blaine, eyes watery and _so_ open. 

Blaine smiles at him, eyes burning as he looks down at the box, “It’s a promise ring,” he meets Kurt’s eyes, “because I think I’ve always known I was meant to be with you.”

Kurt lets out a happy laugh and Blaine kisses his cheek, where a tear had escaped his glassy eyes.

“I love you so much it hurts,” Kurt gives him a shaky smile and Blaine reaches to hold his face in one hand. Kurt leans into the touch.

“I love you too, more than I could possibly say. And I want you to feel that every second of the day. I want you to be able to know I’m always here with you. _Always._ ”

Kurt sighs as he rushes forward — placing the box by his pillow and holding the ring tight in his hand — and wraps himself around Blaine with enough force to push him back against the bed.

Blaine has only a moment, looking at Kurt’s shining eyes, before Kurt’s placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him slow and sweet.

Naturally, Blaine’s touch gravitates to his boyfriend’s waist, holding him back just as tightly as Kurt presses him into the mattress.

Kurt pulls back with a shaky exhale, lifting himself up on his elbows so he can rest his forehead against Blaine’s.

“It’s beautiful, Blaine. I love it. I love you.”

Blaine grins, rubbing circles over the bare skin of Kurt’s side where his shirt had ridden up.

“I love you too,” Blaine says, knowing that Kurt understands everything he doesn’t need to speak aloud.

Eventually, they sit up, Kurt staying curled up in Blaine’s lap, gazing down at the ring in his hand.

“I bought something to go with it,” Blaine says, catching Kurt’s attention as he hands his boyfriend a thin chain.

Sensing Kurt’s confusion, Blaine gives him a soft smile, “You can put your ring on it if you’d like, so you can wear it as a necklace.”

Unclipping the chain, Kurt slips the ring onto it gently, watching as it slides down to the middle of the chain.

“Can you?” He asks, passing it to Blaine who moves to wrap the chain around Kurt’s neck, clipping it and letting it fall back against Kurt’s collarbone.

Immediately, Kurt raises his hands to the ring, tucking it underneath his shirt, unseen to all but he and Blaine.

Relaxing back into Blaine’s arms, Kurt smiles, kissing Blaine softly on the cheek.

Soon, they’ll be inviting their friends inside, singing, laughing, and dancing the night away, but for now, Blaine just holds Kurt while he can, their love filling the silence of the room, overflowing and spilling down the halls. 

* * *

  
  


“𝙻𝚎𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 — 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕. 𝙻𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚊𝚠𝚎𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜. 𝚁𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚐𝚗𝚒𝚣𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗. 𝙳𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚒𝚣𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 — 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 — 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚝𝚑, 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚢 — 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏. 𝙳𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚜𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎, 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚌. 𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗 — 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎.”

— [𝙱𝚛𝚢𝚊𝚗 𝙰𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚢𝚜](https://www.bryananthonys.com/collections/rings/products/beautifully-broken-ring) —

**Author's Note:**

> the end paragraph is a /direct/ copy from the website's (Bryan Anthonys) description of the ring Blaine gives Kurt in this fic


End file.
